


Fingerprints that Leave Me Covered for Days

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Fingerprints that Leave me Covered for Days [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harrys the new kid, Jade and Louis are really slutty, M/M, PWP, mentioned Elounor, they basically harass Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is ridiculously self indulgent ridiculousness, but  I really hope you like it! Any mistakes are my fault. Oh and I tried really hard to be British for this so hopefully it worked.  xx-T</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fingerprints that Leave Me Covered for Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculously self indulgent ridiculousness, but I really hope you like it! Any mistakes are my fault. Oh and I tried really hard to be British for this so hopefully it worked. xx-T

The thing about Doncaster is that it's not that big, especially the school, so when the new kid shows up, everyone's heard about him. So many girls have come up to him, with light touches and manicured fingers trailing along his arm, soft voices swirling to his ears, as their perfume fills his nose. _"If you need anything, anything at all, let me know. I'd be willing to help."_ Harry nods and smiles, awkwardly fumbles his curls, waiting until they walk away, because he's too nice to tell them he knows how to get to class. He's sick of girls dropping all over him, swooning over the tattoos and the dimples and the hair. It's annoying, he'd just like to go to school without it being a big deal. All he's heard since he got here, from his new appointed best friend, a loud Irish kid named Niall Horan is about the five most popular kids in school. 

They're all 12 years of course, and the way Niall describes him is as if they're running a fashion show in uptown New York, not taking year 12 at a public school. First, there's Zayn Malik. He's half Pakistani and _"model gorgeous, not even kidding mate. I don't even feel bad saying it either, even though I'm straight as hell. He's a fit A+ bloke."_ He's also quiet and smart, he's planning on going to Uni to become an English teacher. He wears a lot of leather and likes to chain smoke cigarettes outside during lunch with his girlfriend Perrie Edwards. Perrie's the second member of this 'group' and Harry's starting to feel like he's in that American film Mean Girls. _"Perrie's pretty fit too. I mean the purple hair's strange but it fits."_ She's got purple hair and big black lined eyes and a nose piercing. Her and Zayn fit together well, she's loud and obnoxious and funny, compared to his quiet and soft laid back. They've been dating since year 8 when Perrie transferred here South Shields and quote, _"Zayn learned a girl's hand felt better on his prick than his own."_

Then there's Jade Thirlwall, _"a cute little love"_ with blue dipped hair and a petite body. She's quite funny and quite slutty, "the female version of me." Niall amends in a sweet tone. _"She doesn't like it here, she's too high fashion for us. Wants ta be a designer. You'll see when you see her."_ Niall tells him over notes. Next is Louis fuckin' Tomlinson. And Niall says it just like that. _"Small little guy, don't tell him I said that though, but sassy as hell."_ Apparently Louis' the president of drama club and he gave both boys and girls several months of wanking material when he was Danny Zuko during the school production of Grease last year. Plus, Niall adds in that he's gay, but no one's dumb enough to be an asshole about it. Niall finishes talking about how they all clumped together, Perrie and Jade were old friends from South Shields, and when Jade moved with her dad and in turn his promotion, she ended up going to school here. Perrie and Zayn were already dating at that point, and Louis joined in their exclusive circle when Jade gave him a wardrobe makeover. 

"One day it was Louis in plaid flannel shirts and baggy jeans and the next it was tight skinny jeans and swoop neck tees." Niall starts packing his notebook and pen away in his bag, even though there's still three minutes left of class. "I think everyone was less horny back then." He adds smirking. 

Harry chuckles, "Wait. That's only four people. Who's the fifth Mr. or Miss. Popular?" 

Niall smiles, and stands up, slinging his back over his shoulder as the bell rings, he lays a hand over his chest. 

"Well darling," he drawls in his terrible imitation of a British accent, "Hasn't anyone told you that it's little old me?" 

Of course Niall's insisted that Harry sit with them, and the first thing he realizes as he squishes in between Niall and Jade is that Niall has extremely underestimated the attractiveness of everyone at the table. Perrie's hair is curled around her shoulders and she's fluttering her eyelashes at Zayn, who definitely looks like an Armani model, to get him to share his fries. Jade's next to him, smelling faintly like vanilla sugar cookies and flowers. Her hair's down as well and she's wearing bright red lipstick and a clevagey black leather dress. She's gorgeous. 

"So Harry, it's your first day?" She asks, head cocked to the side slightly. 

"Yes." He says quietly. 

"Where are you from?" 

"Holmes chapel." 

"What made you move?" 

"My sister got accepted to a private school." 

She bites a strawberry off her fork, "Fancy." 

Harry nods, thinking of something to say, when a loud huff and a tap on his shoulder distracts him. 

 

He turns around to see a short, curvy boy standing there. He's got fluffy brown hair, styled artfully, and bright blue eyes underneath black plastic framed glasses . 

"Excuse me." He snaps, pushing his glasses farther up his nose. "Who are you?" He places a hand on his hip. 

"Um, Harry Styles." 

"Well um Harry Styles, this is my seat." 

"Louis don't be such a twat!" Perrie whines, waving a hand. 

"Oh you're Louis?" Harry asks, and he can see it now. 

"Yes, and you're in my spot. So get up." He snaps, annoyed now. 

"Damn Lou, chill." Perrie says again, eyes narrowed. 

"Pez, he's in my spot, and I need to read. I didn't finish Gatsby last night and Mr. Woods is gonna skin my arse!" Louis whines, waving his book. 

Harry starts to slide out of his seat, 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," He mumbles. "I'll just go." 

"No Harry-" Jade calls after him, but he's already slinking out of the lunchroom feeling awkward. 

 

"What the hell Louis?" Niall snaps as Louis sits down. 

"I didn't know he was like your best friend or anything, damn." 

"You were a proper dick." Zayn pipes up. 

"Oh my god fucking sorry. What do you want me to do, follow after him, drop down on my knees and beg?" 

"I bet he'd like that." Zayn mutters. 

"Apology blowjob!" Perrie says _too_ excitedly, "Can I watch?" 

Zayn smacks her arm and she gives him a 'why not' look. 

"No! He can't be gay! I need a new boytoy!" Jade whines, bouncing in her seat upset. "Besides, did you see his fucking hands? If his hands are that big imagine how big his-" 

Niall cuts her off by pinching her thigh,

"You really know how to make a guy feel special J." 

Her face drops, "Oh no, Nialler I'm sorry babe, you know I love you." 

"That's why yer talking about screwing another guy right in front of me?" 

"Oh hush." She kisses him full on the mouth. "You can drive me home after school and I'll make it up to you." 

"Fine." Niall nods. 

"I was just talking about how properly fit he was, I mean everyone agrees right? Lou? Fit boy ya?" 

Louis looks up, "Reading! Don't have time to talk about fit boys." 

 

"Don't have time for fit boys?" Perrie gasps, hand flinging dramatically to her chest. "What kind of parallel universe is this?" She stands up, "Who are you and what have you done with Louis Tomlinson?" She shouts. 

"Pez stop! You're embarrassing me." 

"Better you than me." She smoothes her skirt and sits down. 

"But really though Lou, the hands." Jade moans. 

Louis closes his book, "Okay, they were like ridiculously big right?" 

"Yes!" Jade and Perrie squeal. 

"Could probably grab your whole ass with one hand Lou." Niall adds. 

"Now let's not get crazy." Louis replies sassily. 

"He could sure stretch the hell out of you, get you ready for his massive co-" 

"Jade!" Perrie squeals, throwing a carrot stick at her friend. "Not everyone here's as slutty as you." 

Jade rolls her eyes, "You were thinking it." She muttered. "But now Louis' scared him off and I'll never get to see him again. My baby." She sighs, looking toward the cafeteria door. 

"Over dramatic ditz is what we have here." Louis scoffs. "I'll find him and apologize if it'll mean you stop." 

"Aww you'd do that for me Lou?" She asks, batting her eyelashes. 

"He'd do it for all our sanity." Zayn says quietly. 

Jade looks over at him and busts out laughing, he quickly follows and she flips her hair over her shoulder, rolling her eyes. "Watch it pretty boy." 

The whole table ends lunch with the agreement that Louis' to find Harry and invite him to the party this Friday at rich boy Liam Payne's house. 

 

The next day, Harry tries to sit with this lovely girl from his maths class Eleanor, but Louis swoops in, just as he's about to sit down and drags him to sit with him and his group of friends. 

"Honest, I said I forgave you and I'm coming to the party, I don't have to sit with you guys." He says slowly, trying really hard not to look at Louis' huge bum in the tight black jeans he's wearing. 

"Oh love, I'm not worried about you hating me, I'm worried about you hanging out with Eleanor Calder." 

"What's wrong with her?" He asks as he wriggles in between Jade and Louis. 

"Hi Harry darling." Jade smiles at him. "What's wrong with who?" 

"Eleanor Calder." Louis says maliciously. 

"Oh that fucking _bitch_." Jade spits. 

"What? She's so nice." 

"She is not fucking nice." Louis snaps. 

Perrie and Zayn stop kissing, and Perrie turns around, "Who?"

"Eleanor." 

"I hate that stuck up twat." 

"Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" Harry asks, searching everyone's face. 

 

"Eleanor and Louis dated in year 10 right?" Perrie starts. 

"And by dated she means I hung out with her a couple times and I fondled her, _over her bra_ , in the back of her sister's car so I didn't have to tell anyone I was gay." Louis adds in. 

"Ok yes, fake dated, anyway the point is Louis tried to break up with her and she came after school and burnt all the scenery for the winter play." 

"What?" Harry asked, eyes wide. 

"Then she had the fucking nerve to cuss Lottie out for not letting her in my house. Fucking hag." Louis hissed. 

"Who's Lottie?" Harry asks. 

"Louis' thirteen year old sister." 

"She cussed out a thirteen year old?!" 

"Yes!" 

"But she seems so nice." 

"She probably thinks you like Louis." Niall says matter of factly. "Whenever she thinks someone likes Louis, she befriends them and then explains in vivid detail how Louis has chlamydia." 

Harry glances at him, "Well do you?" 

 

"No!" Louis says loudly. "No glove, no touching my ass." 

Harry's eyes widen, "So you're saying..?"  
"I'm saying Eleanor is a manipulative bitch, stay away from her." His voice has taken a hard tone. "And also I'm pretty flexible." He says softer, with a wink.

"Louis you keep your winks to yourself!" Jade snaps, uncapping her Vitamin Water. "Harry's mine." She places her hand on his arm. 

"Oh you're with Jade?" Louis asks teasingly, fluttering his eyelashes up at Harry. He's not wearing his glasses today, and he'd told Harry he only needed them to read. 

"I-" Harry thinks they may be kidding but there's a very feminine hand on his right arm and a very masculine arm on his left. 

"Would you rather finger me or Louis?" Jade blurted loudly. 

Niall doubled over with laughter, and soon everyone at the table was laughing except Harry. 

"I, err," 

"We're just messing with you." Jade said gently, in between giggles. "I mean unless the answer was me, then I'm pretty sure my car is unlocked." 

"You're disgusting." Perrie says, sticking out her tongue. 

"You're just mad cause we stopped making out in year 8." Jade makes a kissy face at her and Louis slings and arm around Harry, startling him. 

"I wasn't kidding about being flexible." He whispers in Harry's ear. 

 

Harry doesn't know what the hell goes on at lunch in all honesty. He's surprised it hasn't just turned into one massive orgy right on the table. (Though he's definitely been groped by a couple times.) From what he's heard, everyone's pretty good at not getting naked until their get to their own cars. He's almost willing to bet everyone at the table's been together at least once, drunk or sober. Probably both sometimes. Jade and Louis are the worst though. Obviously Jade's got a little thing worked out with Niall, but it's almost as if her and Louis try to out flirt each other. Hands on his thigh, sliding closer to his crotch, his nipples pinched, heads resting on his shoulder. Not that Harry minds, they're both equally attractive people and under different circumstances he probably already would have had sex with them. Maybe even at the same time. 

 

"Perrie who in the hell let you dye your hair pink?" Louis scoffed as he squeezed in between Jade and Harry. 

"Let me? What am I five?" 

Louis rolls his eyes, "Yes. Now fess up, who took her to do this?" 

"The same person who took me to get my neck pierced!" Perrie says, pointing to Jade. 

Louis looks at Zayn, "Get a hold of your woman." 

"Hey!" Perrie snaps, flicking a grape at his nose. 

"Is it that bad?" Harry asks, looking up from his phone. 

"She's getting as bad as Zayn and his tattoos. Although you're quite bad yourself." Louis traces the padlock on Harry's wrist with his fingernail. It's his favorite of Harry's tattoos. He thinks Harry's beginning to notice because somehow he always finds a way to touch it, or look at it. 

"Oi, I quite like my tattoos." Harry fusses. 

"Me too." Jade says, sucking on the straw to her juice box. "It's hot. 

"Just don't dye your hair or get any piercings." 

"Why not Lou? We could both benefit if he got a tongue piercing." Jade says waggling her eyebrows. 

Harry laughs loudly, slapping a hand over his mouth. 

"Shut up! I think I could benefit from you getting your nips pierced." He teases, slowing reaching toward her chest. She slaps his hand away, "Oi! We taught him well _Lewis."_

"Seems we did." Louis says, eyes meeting Harry's. 

"I think I'd look awfully good with a lip piercing." Harry pinches his bottom lip between his thumb and forefinger, "Don't you think?" 

 

"I know the perfect place." Jade says eagerly. "Pez and I go all the time." 

"Aren't you running out of places to pierce?" Louis asks, eyes still on Harry. 

"You'd think, wouldn't you?" She snarks back. 

"You don't think I'd look good with a lip piercing Lou? You wouldn't wanna hold my hand while I get it done?" 

His green eyes are staring right into Louis' and Louis' finding it hard to breathe. 

"You- you have too nice of lips. It'd ruin it." 

"I think it'd make it better. Someone can tug on it a little. I like a little bit of pain with my pleasure." 

"Oh do you?" Louis asks, eyebrow raised. He can't remember when he moved his hand to Harry's thigh but he can feel his fingernails digging in. 

Harry looks at him sideways, biting on his bottom lip until it's puffy and slick with spit, and Louis's definitely half hard in his jeans. 

"Yep." He pops the 'p' cause he's a little shit and wow Louis hates him. 

The bell rings and everyone says their goodbyes and heads out. One things for certain, the party tomorrow will definitely be interesting. 

 

Turns out Liam Payne is a brown haired puppy looking 12 year who's parents own a huge house downtown. The group stays together long enough for Jade to give Liam a kiss on the cheek (and a long look down her shirt, thanking him for inviting them before they all go their separate ways. 

Everyone has their own mood when they're drunk. There's the bubbly overly happy drunks, the sad drunks, the mean drunks. Harry's a horny drunk. Just watching all the teenage bodies swarm all over each other, rubbing against each other, smelling the hormones in the air, he's practically choking on the sexual tension. (And sporting a semi hard on in his jeans.) There's beautiful girls with their tits hanging half out of their dresses, and boys biting their lips with their heads thrown back, neck veins pulsing. Fuck. He's so horny. Harry sucks his straw a little harder than needed, choking as his mouth fills with alcohol.

"Fuck Harry, if you can't even manage to swallow alcohol, how can you manage to deep throat?" 

Harry's head snaps up to see Louis standing in front of him, hip cocked to the side. 

"I- I never-" He stutters out, blushing, knowing exactly what conversation the other boy is referring to. 

 

_"Now Harry, love, I think it's a little cruel, leading Louis on like this." Jade purrs._

_"Yes Harold, it quite is. He loves me, he loves me not." He mocks._

_"Oh answer the damn question!" Niall says loudly._

_"Are you straight or not?" Perrie asks, leaning forward eagerly._

_"I'm," Harry turns red. "I mean I've sucked a couple cocks and I've went down on a few girls."_

_"You've sucked someone off?" Louis asks ridiculously, laughing._

_"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?"_

_"Yes, it is."_

_"Why?"_

_"You just seem like a pussy kinda guy. Finger her under the table at dinner type."_

_"Oi! I'll have you know I'm a perfect gentleman."_

_"Shit." Jade hissed. "I was gonna ask if you'd bring me to dinner."_

_"Oh fuck off the lot of ya." Harry mumbles, shoving his banana in his mouth._

_"Maybe he can deep throat." Louis mutters._

_Harry kicks him in the shin and that earns him a swear and Louis spends the rest of the lunch hour tossing raisins into Harry's hair._

 

Louis plops onto the stool next to Harry, placing a tiny hand on his thigh. 

"Who ya looking at?" He slurs curiously. 

"No one." Harry bats his hand away. 

"We could easily find ya someone to shag you know. Plenty of birds, and blokes." 

"What if I don't want just any girl or boy?" Idiot, idiot, idiot. Bloody idiot. Shooting his mouth off before his head can catch up. 

"You don't?" Louis turns to him, crystal blue eyes bloodshot. 

"What if I want you?" Harry asks, quickly filling his mouth with his drink so he doesn't say anything else fucking stupid. 

"Want me how?" His hand is back on his thigh, eyes staring directly into Harry's. 

"Want," He downs the rest of his drink, sucking the leftover taste of whiskey off his bottom lip. "Fuck, want everything. Wanna kiss you and suck you, anything you want." 

"Anything I want huh?" Louis rasps. "What if I want to take you upstairs, right now, into the bathroom and fuck you up against the door. Quick and rough with nothing but my spit?" 

 

Harry's eyes nearly roll back in his head as he moans. He's still looking right at Louis, but he can feel Louis' hand trail closer and closer toward his erection. 

"Please." He whimpers, trying to keep from bucking into his hand. 

"What do you want me to do Harry? Go get Jade? Let her have a go at you. Bet she'd get on her knees right here." 

Harry's biting his lip so hard that he's so surprised when he tastes the metallic tang of blood. 

"No," He grunts. "You. Want you. Touch me." 

Louis gently cards a hand through his hair, "Are we learning to speak in shorter sentences now?" He teases, hopping to his feet and pulling Harry up with him. He leads Harry upstairs and into an empty room. (That took them awhile to find may he add.) "Though the fact you're still talking at all is killing my confidence. 

He pushes Harry against the wall, yanking his head down by his hair and giving him a bruising kiss. He sucks harder at Harry's bottom lip, tongue swirling. Louis scratches up Harry's chest underneath the t-shirt, shucking it onto the floor at their feet. His eyes widen at the sight of Harry's abs and tattoos. 

 

"Oh my god." He chuckles. "Oh my fucking god you've got a goddamned butterfly tattoo in the middle of your six pack." 

Harry blinks at him, "Um.. I do." He says slowly. 

Louis pulls him down to connect their lips again, "You're so weird." 

Harry lets Louis' take charge as he shuts his eyes, letting Louis suck hickies down his chest. Louis takes special care of laving over his nipples, even the extra ones, _"four nipples, really Styles?"_ and he has a rather interesting fascination with Harry's hipbones. 

"God you're fucking gorgeous." Louis sighs softly as he wrestles Harry's tight as fuck jeans off of him. 

"Your cock is fucking huge. Oh my god." Louis mumbles, mouth parted slightly. 

Harry lets out a breathy chuckle, "Um, thanks." 

"Fuck," Louis breathes, palming himself in his jeans once. 

Louis' ace at teasing, and he nibbles on Harry's upper thighs, cheeks occasionally brushing the tip of Harry's leaking cock. Harry's hands tangle in Louis' hair, tugging harder as his whimpers get louder. 

"Stop fucking teasing you fucker." Harry pants out as Louis licks at the underside of his cock. 

 

Louis pulls away, smirking up at him, rubbing the drop of pre come with his thumb, then sucking on it obscenely. Harry whines, throwing his head back, thrusting his hips forward into the air. 

"Please, fuck, please." He pants. 

"Wanna fuck my mouth baby?" Louis laps at the head of Harry's cock. 

"Uh, yes, oh god yes." 

"Make me choke on it? Swallow all your cum?" 

"Yes." Harry grunts, thrusting his hips again. 

Louis gives in, kissing his hip softly, almost in apology for his teasing, and sucking Harry down as far as he can without gagging too hard. His hand wraps around what he can't fit, timing his movements to when he bobs up and down. Louis slurps at his cock until drools running down his chin and his jaw starts to ache, he eases off slightly, and slaps Harry's thigh twice. 

"C'mon love, turn 'round for me." 

Harry makes a noise, but obeys, knees wobbling as he presses his chest to the bedroom door. 

 

Louis gets to his feet, kissing up Harry's spine, fingering the dimples in his back at the bottom of his spine, standing on his tip toes to whisper in his ear. 

"You ready?" 

"Yes, yes, I'm ready. Fuck me. Please Louis." Harry babbles. He's so hard he could cry if he didn't get any relief soon. 

Louis shoves three of his fingers in Harry's mouth, "Suck." He commands. 

Harry sucks lazily and sloppily, tongue swirling all around Louis' fingers. Louis removes them with a pop. 

"Wait, I haven't got lube or a condom, we can't-" He may be drunk but he's not a bloody fucking idiot. 

"Please," Harry whines, bucking back against Louis. "C'mon. Don't care. I'm clean." 

Louis hesitates, and tries to think clearly even though with one tilt of Harry's hips he could be inside him. 

"Fuck! Fine, fine. 'm clean too." He kisses Harry's shoulder, fingers shiny with spit, reaching down to circle his hole. 

His first finger slides in, and they both release a moan. 

"Oh my fucking god. Have you ever done this before?" Louis croaks. "You're so fucking tight. Don't know how I'll fit." He moans onto Harry's shoulder, teeth scraping the sweaty skin. 

 

Harry's humping back against hand, begging for more when he finally adds another finger. He scissors them, searching for the magic spot- Harry lets out a scream and wraps his hand around his cock as Louis chuckles, kissing Harry's temple. 

"Nope, you can't touch." He huffs out. "Think I could get you to come for me? Just from my fingers?" 

"Yes." Harry whines. "Fuck anything just let me come. Please. Please Louis." 

"I'll let you come when I'm inside you baby. You ready for me?" 

"Yes!" Harry throws his head back, neck straining, body shaking slightly. 

Louis soothes him softly, rubbing up his sides, turning him around and leading him to the bed. He's not going to let Harry's first time be against a door. 

Harry falls onto the bed, back sinking down into the mattress. He looks fucking wrecked, cheeks red, lips swollen and slick, hickies all up and down his body, cock red and leaking all over his stomach with pre come. His thighs are trembling when Louis separates them. It would probably be easier if Harry got on his hands and knees but he can't be arsed to move Harry into position. 

 

He spits in his hand and gathers some pre come, slicks his cock as best he can and slowly starts to push in. He has to place a hand on Harry's hips to stop the younger boy from slamming the rest of the way down before he's ready. How in the hell is he so fucking tight? He lets out a grunt, filling Harry to the hilt. He drops his head onto Harry's shoulder breathing hard. 

"What are you doing?" Harry starts. "Move." He shifts his hips, causing Louis to hit his prostate and he moans, hips bucking. 

"Stop. Trying not to come in thirty seconds like a fucking virgin." 

"'m not that far behind you." Harry rasps. 

Louis drapes his body over Harry's, thrusting his hips, making sure to drag across Harry's prostate every time. 

He's drunk, and only a teenager so honestly his lasting time wasn't that good anyway, but he's still coming embarrassingly fast. 

"C'mon Harry, come for me." He demands, wrapping a loose fist around the other boy's cock. He manages three tugs before Harry screams, ass clenching incredibly tight around him, coming messily all over his stomach. 

"Oh god." Louis cries as pleasure overtakes him. 

 

Lunch Monday is interesting to say the least. Harry's still walking fairly slow, though most of the limp is gone. (Seriously the first thing he's doing this afternoon is buying an industrial package of lube.) He doesn't think anyone notices until Jade lets out a painful sounding groan.  
Harry's gangly arms flutter uselessly around her,  
"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.  
"No I'm not fucking okay!" She says, waving her arm at everyone sitting at the table. "Every single person at this table got it in at that stupid god for saken party except for me! And let me tell you it was not for lack of trying."  
"Oh we _know_ it wasn't for lack of trying." Perrie drawls, eyes on her wrist where Zayn is currently doodling. "You try to pick up guys at Tesco."  
"Excuse you," Jade starts sassily, "Cashier number 8 is delicious!"  
Louis attempts to squeeze in between Harry and Jade but she shoves him away.  
"No! You're not sitting in between me and my Harry."  
"Your Harry?" Louis asks, raising an eyebrow. "So it was a dream that I spent the entire weekend with him?" He asks, before busting out singing 'grind on me.'  
"It's probably the ass." Zayn tells Jade. "Without it he'd be nothing."  
"No one would be able to put up with his shit personality." Perrie chimes in helpfully, smirking at Louis.  
"Excuse me, I know everyone saw Harry limping. It's not the _just_ the ass."  
Harry blushes, smacking Louis hard on his shoulder, "Oi! Let's not go telling everyone our sex life." He mumbles, trying to hide behind his hair. 

Suddenly Jade pulls Harry to her, kissing him messily on the lips, efficiently smearing them with bright pink lipstick.  
"Ha!" She mocks, leaning around Harry to flick Louis in the face.  
"Oi! Don't touch my boyfriend you slag!" Louis shouts, malice free from his voice.  
"Boyfriend?" Harry asks softly, turning to look at Louis.  
"Well obviously." Louis says, rolling his eyes and kissing Harry softly on his lips, wiping the lipstick off with his thumb. "I mean if you'll have me of course."  
"Why yes I'll have you, you dolt." Harry says fondly, kissing Louis again.  
They kiss softly for a few moments before someone pounds on the table excitedly.  
"You motherfuckers owe me $40! Pay up!" Niall's standing and shouting ridiculously, food spraying out of his mouth.  
Jade pulls him down, shaking her head, but reaching for her wallet.  
"What are you blathering on about?" Louis asks, fingers tracing delicately over Harry's knuckles.  
"We had a bet about how long it would take you to ask Harry out. I was closest!"  
"How long did you idiots think it would take?!" Louis huffs, looking at everyone sheepishly pulling out their wallets.  
"Christmas time." Perrie says.  
"New Years!" Jade chimes.  
"Hey I only said until Thanksgiving." Zayn grunts. 

Louis shakes his head, crossing his arms over his chest offended, and Harry giggles, kissing his fringe.  
"Is this something that happens often?"  
"No!" Louis claims as everyone else says "Yes!"  
It's quiet for a little while, before Niall not so subtly taps Jade, "Hey you bet me something else." He winks boyishly and she sighs, cheeks turning pink.  
"Yeah, yeah c'mon lover boy."  
"Yer disgusting." Perrie calls and Niall leads her out of the lunchroom, arm hanging low on her waist.  
Jade turns around, "Don't worry Harry, I'll be thinking of you!" She calls teasingly, causing Niall to swat her on the bum.  
As soon as their out of ear shot Perrie leans in, "Okay bets on how long everyone thinks it will take Jade to find out Niall's madly in love with her."  
Harry laughs into Louis' hair, squeezing his arm tighter around his waist, and puts his bet in. (No way he's losing $40.)


End file.
